mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Botanic Panic
|0=Margatroid |1=GM}}BotanicPanic.png |Caption = |0=Psycarrot tries to predict the outcome of Goku's tussle with Broccalon on Margatroid's Botanic Panic |1=Vegeta returns to his roots to defend the farm from Reisen on GarchompMatt's Botanic Panic}} |Creator = Margatroid |Downloadlink = Margatroid's version GarchompMatt's edit}} Botanic Panic is a boss fight level from Cuphead that is situated on Inkwell Isle One, being one of the first three accessible levels in the game; it is here that Cuphead and (optionally) Mugman do battle with The Root Pack, a group of giant root vegetables consisting of Moe Tato, Weepy and Psycarrot. The level is set on a farm with various vegetables seen growing in the background, complete with sunflowers and fencing surrounding the area; to the far left of the plot is a tree with a tire swing hanging down from one of its branches, while just offset from the centre is a bag of Acme Grow. In M.U.G.E.N, Botanic Panic has been created by Margatroid using assets ripped from Cuphead, which was later edited by GarchompMatt. Margatroid's version Heavily based on the final phase of the Botanic Panic boss fight, the stage features Psycarrot in the centre of the background performing the same animation as his carrot summoning attack, but without actually summoning any carrot projectiles. The background is split into several layers that are each given their own delta values in order to create the illusion of depth, with the floor the combatants fight on being a parallax layer; scaledeltas in combination with camera zoom are also used to give the stage a further sense of depth, making the stage seem as though it is three-dimensional. In order to emulate the aesthetic of Cuphead, a film grain effect is applied over the top of both the stage and the characters, though the size and frame quantity of the animation can cause performance issues, particularly in regards to load times. Due to the use of RGBA graphics, camera zoom and scaledeltas, the stage is only compatible with M.U.G.E.N 1.1 and will fail to load in older versions of the engine. 'Videos' Botanic Panic GMᴜɢᴇɴ - The Dark Souls of Fighting Games Mugen Botanic Panic Cup Head Stage (HD) 'GarchompMatt's edit' GarchompMatt's edit serves to enable compatibility with previous versions of M.U.G.E.N, much like the creator's other stage edits, though only for M.U.G.E.N 1.0. It makes almost universal use of either the RGB method or additive transparency coupled with subtractive transparency in an attempt to replicate the 32-bit colour of the original, though dark outlines are visible on elements where this is applied; while this could've been alleviated somewhat with an additional addalpha layer, it is likely the creator wanted to preserve performance by limiting the amount of elements on-screen, which is further evidenced by the RGB method being used exclusively for elements with various colours, rather than every element. Given that the stage is intended to function outside of M.U.G.E.N 1.1, camera zoom has been removed and the stage boundaries have been increased to compensate. Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages